Gegara snack box
by phenanisheila
Summary: Itu diluar dugaanku. Mana mungkin aku tahu jika itu kamu, kalau kita sudah tidak pernah saling komunikasi/SaiIno/One Shot/Berdasar kisah nyata/Bad Summary/RnR, please?


**GEGARA** _ **SNACK**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author phenanisheila**

 **Pair: SaiIno**

 **AU**

 **OOC (maybe)**

 **EYD amburadul**

 **Dan segala kekurangan mungkin banyak ditemukan di sini**

 **But, Read n Review please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

" _Diberitahukan untuk tiga perwakilan tiap-tiap kelas diharapkan berkumpul di depan aula sekolah guna mengambil_ snack _. Sekali lagi diberitahukan..._ "

Suasana pagi di kelasku menjadi ruyam ketika kudengar pengumuman itu. Lagi enak-enaknya duduk _online_ , ganggu aja.

"PK suruh kumpul!" perintah ketua kelas. Aku lalu langsung menyembunyikan diriku agar tak terlihat olehnya. Karena aku juga termasuk perwakilan kelas.

"Ino! PK suruh kumpul!" tambahnya lagi. Sial aku ketahuan.

"PK buat ngambil _snack_ , kan? Masa' cewek sih? Berat." alasanku kemudian.

"Ayo laki-laki ambil _snack_!" perintahnya lagi kemudian. Namun tak seorangpun laki-laki yang mau melihat ke arah ketua kelas, cuek. "Nanti acara pensinya lama, lho!" tambahnya kemudian. Kata ketua kelas bukan tanpa alasan. _Snack_ itu dibagikan untuk kami agar nyaman menonton pensi.

Pensi yang diadakan kali ini khusus untuk anak-anak kelas 12. Kewajiban kami anak-anak kelas 10 dan 11 hanya berpartisipasi memeriahkannya dengan cara ikut menontonnya. "Ayo cepetan! Makin lama ngambilnya makin belakang pula tempat duduk buat liat pensi nanti!" Dan begitulah ancaman sang ketua kelas.

Lalu dengan sukarela dan terpaksa, tiga anak laki-laki berjalan dengan malasnya menunaikan perintah. Dengan begini aku bisa bernapas lega. Aku lalu menghampiri teman-temanku dan aku menyambung kegiatanku tadi.

Namun anehnya,

 _10 menit pertama..._

 _10 menit kedua..._

 _10 menit ketiga..._

Beberapa puluh menit telah berlalu. Dan semua anak di kelas, khususnya yang perempuan terlihat resah. Kalau kalian tanya aku, jujur aku juga. "Hei! Kok mereka lama banget sih? Yang ngambil _snack_ tadi." Tanya salah satu anak perempuan entah kepada siapa. Jarak dari ruang kelas ke aula hanya 50 meter. Namun mereka begitu lama. Laki-laki lho, pastinya jalan mereka lebih cepat dari perempuan.

Walau begitu aku hanya mengacuhkannya, entah aku sangat malas hari ini. Malas merespon para eluhan. "Iya nih kalo kelamaan nanti dapetnya bangku belakang!"

"Tadi aku denger, kita udah disuruh ke aula sekarang. Disuruh sama anak-anak OSIS."

"Ayo ke aula!"

"Tapi _snack_ -nya belum dateng."

Huuuhh, ganggu bener-bener ganggu. "Hei, Ino. Ayo kita cari mereka bertiga. Daripada kayak gini nggak bakal selesai." Ajak Sakura yang berada di sebelahku.

"Ng, ya udah ayo." Aku, Sakura dan Hinata lalu mulai mencari mereka bertiga. Ketika di depan pintu kelas kami sedikit kebingungan memilih jalan. Aula kami tepat berada di depan kelas kami. Ruangan itu membelakangi ruang kelas kami dan ditambah terhalang oleh UKS, ruangan kumpul petugas baris-berbaris dan lalu lapangan basket.

"Mau pilih jalan ke kanan lewat koridor, apa yang kiri yang nggak lewat koridor?" tanya Hinata.

"Menurut kalian kira-kira anak kelas kita bakalan lewat mana?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Yang sebelah kanan sih." Jawab Sakura, aku dan Hinatapun setuju. Dan kami memutuskan untuk lewat jalan yang sebelah kanan. Untuk informasi, anak lelaki di kelasku memang seperti bukan laki-laki.

"Tapi nanti kalau ternyata yang kiri?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Kataku kemudian. Kami lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki.

Hampir saja kami menginjak lantai koridor, tiba-tiba suara Hinata menghentikkannya. "Lihat mereka di sana!" tunjuk Hinata kemudian. Terlihat, beberapa anak lelaki membawa _snack_ yang sudah kami tunggu. Yang berada di jalan sebelah kiri, tanpa koridor.

Kami bertiga, khususnya aku yang paling bersemangat lari menuju mereka. Aku takut _nggak_ kebagian tempat duduk di depan. Aku menghampiri anak lelaki dari kelasku yang membawa _snack_ dan merebut dua dari mereka. Tentunya satu untuk temanku.

Umpatan demi umpatan dilayangkan kepadaku. Dari mulai kesal, nggak sopan, dan lainnya. Aku tidak peduli yang penting aku dapat jatah duduk depan. Aku menjulurkan lidahku kepada lelaki yang tadi mengumpatku.

Aku lalu melanjutkan perjalananku. "Nih, Hinata." Aku lalu menyerahkan sekotak _snack_ ke Hinata. "Makasih, ayo cepat Ino." Aku lalu berlari-lari kecil sambil melihat ke arah bawah.

"Nih bawa." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku, aku tidak melihat ke arahnya. Aku hanya fokus kepada setumpuk kotak _snack_ yang berada di depanku, yang sepertinya dibawa oleh yang memiliki suara tersebut. Namun dari suaranya, sepertinya aku kenal. Teman sekelasku, mungkin.

"Ya sana! Bawa aja sendiri!" bentakku, itu memang kebiasaanku jika di kelas.

"Lho? Ini 'kan punya kelasmu?"

Eh. Apa tadi dia bilang 'kelasmu'? Bukannya kelasku, kelasnya dia juga. Sebenarnya siapa dia ini? Aku lalu buru-buru mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara ini.

 **DEG**

 _Sialan!_ Umpatku dalam hati. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang aku lihat. Namun dia lalu pergi menuju ke ruang kelasku. Aku yang tak mau hanya menatap punggungnya, lalu memanggilnya. "Hei, Sai! Sini biar aku yang bawa!" tawarku sambil berlari ke arahnya.

" _Nggak_. Biar aku aja. Lumayan bisa dapet satu dari ini nantinya."

Aku lalu menghentikkan langkahku. Tersenyum, dan nyaris tertawa ke arahnya.

"Ino!" Panggil dua orang temanku yang tadi menemaniku mencari tiga perwakilan kelas.

"Ayo cepat! Hampir dimulai tuh!" Tapi aku, ingin kembali ke kelas dan memabntu Sai. Tapi, mana mungkin juga. Temen-temenku nggak tahu tentang apa yang aku sukai. Mana mungkin aku membongkarnya di sini. Dan aku lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti dua temanku ke aula.

.

Pelajaran yang aku dapat hari ini. Hati-hati dalam berucap, jaga nada ketika berbicara. Jangan sampai kau salah sangka. Jangan membentak ke orang lain yang kau tahu hanya dari suaranya. Mungkin saja dia bukan orang menjengkelkan yang kau maksud, tetapi malah bisa saja orang yang sebenarnya sangat engkau sayangi.

.

 **THE END**

 **A/N**

 **Hai-hai, setelah sekian lama ber-hiatus-ria kini kembali dalam mode semi-hiatus #plak**

 **Tumben banget nih author ambil yang** _ **pair**_ **SaiIno. Ya, karena kalo SasuSaku, si cowoknya jadi terlalu** _ **perfect**_ **.**

 **Cerita singkat yang aku bawakan kali ini, sebenarnya berdasar kisah nyata**

 **Masih kebayang rasa malunya. Sampe ke aula waktu itu aja masih deg-degan dan merinding sendiri.**

 **Okelah gitu aja koar koar nggak bermutu dariku**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Salam phenanisheila**


End file.
